Sierra McKenzie
History Origin Sierra was born to John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara, a couple of powerful and skilled magic users who had been involved romantically several times in the past. Once they decided to get back together, they got married. The wedding took place at a tropical island that Zatanna had conjured just for the event. After a few months of being married, they decided to have a kid. The two were gleefully anticipating the birth of their child, and during the next 9 months, Zatanna was off-duty. She had cast several protection enchantments on their house as a way to keep any outside forces and evil beings from harming them. '' ''The further along she was in her pregnancy, it proved harder and dangerous for Zatanna to use her magic to cast even the simplest of spells, which led John to retire for the time being as well to take care of his wife and unborn child. Adoption A few weeks before Zatanna's due date, they started to notice that more and more inhuman creatures attacked their house, being easily banished by Constantine. It was at that moment that Zatanna realized that they wanted their kid, and would stop at nothing until they took her. Days after Sierra was born, they decided to give her up, having finally realized that she wouldn't be safe around them. John contacted an old friend of his, Ravenna, and asked her if she could adopt their daughter. Ravenna expressed her concerns at first; she never had a kid, and even though she wanted to take care of their baby, she didn't know if it was such a good idea. Her powers were but parlor tricks compared to those of her friends. It was these and several other reasons that led her to decline their request at first, though it pained her deeply. A few more weeks had passed, and the attacks wouldn't cease. Taking her to the House of Mystery was out of the question. Since it was the most obvious choice, they knew that they'd be targetted the second they set foot on the mansion. Having received a vision of the future showing her Zatanna and John's demise at the hands of the demon lords, Ravenna called them, telling them that she wanted to meet with them. She started by apologizing for denying them despite their pleas. When Constantine asked what made her change her mind, she revealed to them their would-be fates if Sierra stayed with them. Fearing for Sierra's safety and not so much for their own, they gave her up to their friend. Sierra's Upbringing As a kid, Sierra's powers manifested in random and weak events such as several objects being transferred from one room to another in a heartbeat, making plants grow even as a baby, and making it thunder whenever she was unhappy. To Ravenna, this was a clear example of her magical heritage. Unfortunately, she was instructed by Zatanna and John to not contact them unless Sierra's life was at stake to make sure she could not be found by their adversaries. Even after months of living with Ravenna, she was still wanted by evil forces who sought to use her as a weapon. When Sierra turned 8, signs of her powers manifested once more. She was in the middle of class, and her teacher kept yelling at her for distracting her classmates, and in turn, disrupt the class. It wasn't the first time it happened either. In a moment of anger, her emotions spiked, causing her to mumble something in a strange dialect. The teacher's coat was set ablaze. The teacher had been shocked, and after a few moments, the other staff members rushed in to aid their friend. He had taken the incident up with the Principle who decided to send each student in the school home. When Sierra went home, she told her mom about what happened and she discussed the issue. Once again, she hoped that it was time to introduce Sierra to her biological parents. When they got there, they introduced themselves as friends of Ravenna, not revealing who they truly were and how they were related to the little girl. She felt safe around them- safer than she'd felt before. Zatanna asked her if she could hold her for a second, and hugged Sierra tightly. John wanted to embrace his little girl too but knew that staying any longer would put them all at risk. The duo left Ravenna's house, asking her to keep taking good care of her. Like Mother, Like Daughter Sierra had grown strangely fond of magic shows, though, for some reason, she couldn't be fooled like the rest of the audience. She knew that it wasn't real magic, not like hers. One night while they were sleeping, a group of demons managed to find them, and as they were leaving with a sleeping Sierra, they were caught by Ravenna. Using one of her banishing spells, the 3 demons were consumed by fire, sending them back to Hell. As Sierra's body hit the floor, she woke up, startled. Ravenna explained to her what had happened moments prior. The next day, Sierra ran away from home. If those demons ever returned, she didn't want her mother to be hurt as a result, and the best way to keep her safe was to leave. She joined a circus, who kindly took her in. They could see she was in distress and dire need of help, not to mention her magic tricks would come in handy for their shows. She took on the name of "Charmcaster" as her on-stage alias. One night a dark-haired woman attended to her show, and unlike anyone else from the audience, Sierra felt a strong connection to that woman. Even more so, she remembered her. It was the woman that visited her all those years ago after her first incident, though she wasn't accompanied by the blonde man. After the show ended, Sierra headed back to her changing room, the woman approached her. Sierra was quick to embrace the woman, to which Zatanna responded by holding her tight. After a lengthy conversation, Zatanna told her that she was her mother. Sierra was flooded with questions, but certainly not surprised. Zatanna told her that they had to give her up to Ravenna (whom she revealed, was a close friend to both John and Zatanna) to keep her safe from their enemies, a decision that broke their hearts. Sierra hadn't cared for the past anymore, and even though she still loved Ravenna, she was thrilled to spend time with her parents. Sierra would quit the Circus later that evening, and was taken to the House of Mystery by her mother, where she finally met her father. The 3 of them were finally reunited. The Titans Powers and Abilities Powers Magic: Sierra is a homo-magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. As a focus for her spells, she casts spells by speaking backward or "Logomancy". She has shown some proficiency in occultism.'' * ''Elemental Control: Sierra can manipulate the elements, and conjure a plethora of effects.'' * ''Telekinesis: Sierra can move/obtain objects at a distance with her spells.'' * ''Telepathy: Sierra can read minds, view and erase memories of others.'' * ''Teleportation: Sierra can send herself and anyone to any place she wishes to visit without any restrictions.'' * ''Reality Alteration: Sierra can manipulate reality at will, though due to her lack of formal training, this ability is fairly limited.'' * ''Chronokinesis: Sierra can move time forwards or backward or even stop time on command.'' * ''Weather Manipulation: Sierra can control and affect the atmosphere in a certain area, gaining full control over the weather. When she was little, she could conjure a thunderstorm by being upset.'' * ''Invisibility: Sierra can turn herself and others invisible through the use of her magic.'' * ''Eldritch Blast: Sierra can blast enemies with mystical energy.'' * ''Energy Construct Creation: Sierra can use her magical energies to create inanimate objects.'' * ''Flight: Sierra can fly or levitate however this requires a lot of energy and concentration and therefore she chooses not to fly if possible.'' * ''Force Field: Sierra can create magical shields to withstand bullets, blasts, blows and, explosions. The greater the size or density of the shield the more effort it takes her to hold. '' * ''Healing: Sierra can heal herself or whoever she chooses from most injuries.'' * ''Phasing: Sierra can make herself into her "phantom form" and become intangible.'' * ''Size Alteration: Sierra can increase or decrease her size or the size of others to any conceivable size.'' * ''Transformation: Sierra can turn anything into anything else, essentially.'' * ''Gravikinesis:' Sierra can manipulate the gravitational pull of objects and people using her backward speech. '''''Abilities Meditation:' Through meditation, Sierra can astral project. She claims to know over 30 different meditation methods, all effective for different symptoms. ''Astral Projection: Sierra's consciousness can leave her physical body and travel to other planes of existence.'' ''Occultism: As a chronicler of magic she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background.'' ''Genius-Level Intellect: Having a very odd way of thinking, she can look at information from a series of opposing viewpoints and draw brilliant conclusions and ways of proceeding with her viewpoint in order a fashion best suited for her situation.'' This allows her to make logical and coherent decisions in any given situation. ''Multilingualism: Able to speak English and many other languages and her signature "Backwards Speech".'' '''''Divination Hand-To-Hand Combat:' Despite relying on magic for confrontations, Sierra is a proficient fighter who has impressive abilities in various forms of combat. She is proficient in some martial arts such as Wing Chun and Dragon Style Kung Fu. She can hold her own against other capable fighters without the use of her magic for extended periods. ''Acrobat: Sierra is capable of some acrobatic feats, and is a talented aerialist in her own right.'' '''''Strength Level Sierra possesses the strength level of a normal human female who engages in combat training, yoga, parkour, and intensive workout routines. Through the use of her magic, Sierra can augment her strength for a while. The exact time has not been discovered, but she was shown enhancing her strength for a few hours. Limitations Weaknesses Mnemonic Incantation:' Sierra casts her spells by saying the words of her incantations backward. Mnemonic incantation is the most complicated of the mystic arts. She must be able to speak or read backward for her to focus her spells. ''Vulnerability to Magic: Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, can restrict her as well, preventing her from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. Harmful magical realms such as Hell can also hinder how often she can speak her spells and can cause her great physical damage.'' '''''Lack of Concentration: To cast her spells properly, Sierra has to be able to concentrate. This makes her vulnerable to psychics, as disrupting her concentration cancels her spells. Attempting to cast a spell without the adequate level of focus can result in random and undesired effects. Confidence Levels:' Sierra's spells become more effective depending on how confident she is. The less confident she feels about her skills, the weaker her magic will be. Paraphernalia '''''Equipment Top Hat:' The hat is more than just a stylish article of clothing, it serves as a portal to her home located within a pocket dimension. The nature of the object allows it to absorb unquantifiable amounts of matter and energy into itself within seemingly no limit, finding great use with being able to immediately suck in nearly anything that Sierra desires, regardless of how much physical space it takes up. ''Magic Wand: Sierra possesses a wand which gives her the abilities to cast spells and curses alike, granting a series of abilities that she would otherwise not have. For example, spells to defend herself and others. This includes but is not limited to: force-fields, durability enhancement, reflective damage, and many others. She also knows a series of spells to launch attacks. This includes but is not limited to power manipulation, energy blasts, shock waves, to name a few. Other than offensive abilities, the wand can cast a wide range of effects on its environment. However, she does not need it though, considering her recent appearances without one and being able to cast spells effectively.'' ''Magical Artifacts: She possesses a wide array of arcane texts, artifacts, and relics. Sierra's power is often amplified by the numerous magical artifacts that are in her possession or by artifacts that she uses in the course of her adventures.'' '''''Transportation Teleportation, Self-propelled flight.